


A favour

by TooBoredToQuitWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBoredToQuitWriting/pseuds/TooBoredToQuitWriting
Summary: Aziraphale has something to tell Crowley, a favour he asked Adam, but how will Crowley react to something that could change their relationship forever?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A favour

Aziraphale was feeling quite proud of himself and yet he wasn’t sure how he would tell Crowley the news. He had been standing in front of his friend’s apartment for about 10 minutes now, but had not dared to knock. He wasn’t sure he would be able to get the words out and he feared Crowley would think he was being soft and silly. But he couldn’t turn back now, he had had the idea and the courage to go to Adam, now all he needed was the courage to tell Crowley.

Imagining that Crowley would think it dastardly and inventive, he knocked and right before the door opened, he figured he’d better have an excuse in case the words didn’t actually make it out of his mouth.

Crowley opened the door and found Aziraphale with a bottle of wine and a foolish smile; his favourite combination.

‘Hello.’ Aziraphale said enthusiastically, ‘I needed a drink. Fancy one?’

Though the demon was a little confused (usually it was Crowley who wanted to get sloshed or needed an excuse to see his celestial counterpart), he said ‘Alright.’ and stepped aside to let him in.

‘I hope I’m not disturbing you.’ Aziraphale said hesitantly as he handed Crowley the bottle of wine.

‘You’re very being disturbs me, I’m a demon.’ he said teasingly, but Aziraphale didn’t laugh and just looked around, not knowing what to do with his hands.

‘You’ve never been here.’ Crowley stated, unsure what had brought the Angel to his door, but sensing it must be something important.

Aziraphale looked completely out of place in the minimalistic and frankly empty space. Whenever Crowley thought of the Angel he always imagined him surrounded by stacks of books and empty cups. In the industrial and impersonal space of his appartment, Aziraphale looked like a faultless sculpture in a downtrodden hovel. Then Aziraphale discovered the plants and it was like puzzle pieces fitting together. In that room, Aziraphale matched the surroundings. Crowley made a mental note to invite him more often.

‘Look at this! I never took you for a gardener, they’re lovely.’ He wandered around petting and examining the plants, seeming suddenly relaxed and himself again.

‘Don’t encourage them.’ Crowley said smiling to himself. He draped himself over a chair near the dark and empty fireplace, opened the bottle and sniffed the contents. ‘Should we order some food with this?’

‘Let’s not exhaust ourselves.’ Aziraphale said and went back to being nervous as he sat down on the edge of the seat, legs neatly together, hands folded in his lap, more uncomfortable than usual. He miracled a platter of seafood that almost certainly had just come from a very exclusive and expensive restaurant in Nancy, France. 

‘What a treat!’ Crowley exclaimed and poured himself a glass of wine. The bottle refilled itself and Crowley handed Aziraphale a glass. The Angel took a big gulp and clutched the glass tightly, hoping it would support him to say what he had come to say. Crowley was staring now, he sensed something was wrong and was about to ask what had brought the Angel to his humble abode. But he decided he rather enjoyed the random happenstance and cared little about the exact details of it.

‘You’ve never been here.’ He said again.

‘Quite right. I thought it was time I visited your den of inequity.’ Crowley laughed.

‘Ow, it’s much worse than that.’ Aziraphale smiled, would that be what hoomans called flirting? Thought Aziraphale.

‘Do you remember when we took a break from the Second World World?' Crowley started, trying to put the Angel more at ease. 'At Christmas. Dinner and a drink. We had a lovely time, didn’t we?’ Aziraphale nodded and smiled, for a moment forgetting his troubles and thinking back to that lovely dinner. They had bratwurst.

‘Those beers in that German monastery, lovely. They still make it the same way, we could go there again.’ He suggested, Aziraphale didn’t say anything and looked into his empty glass. He thought back to this morning, refilled his glass and took a big gulp before he started hesitantly.

‘I asked Adam for a favour today.’ He smiled weakly and looked up to study the demon’s face, hoping it would encourage him. It didn't, as per usual it just made him warm and fuzzy.

‘I thought… later, when we need to continue the Arrangement…’ He wasn’t sure how to continue as doubt clouded over him again. He breathed deeply and persevered. ‘If we were to continue the Arrangement, we would need… or rather it would be nice… to have a place to talk safely. Without Heaven or Hell hearing us, I imagine they’ll want to keep rather a close eye on us if anything like the Apocalypse were to happen again.’ That was irrelevant though.

He smiled softly at a confused Crowley – who wasn’t quite sure what was happening – the Angel was blushing and ranting and appeared to be afraid of him.

‘I thought we’d need a place to say “Thank you” and “You're welcome” and “Please let's do this again some time”.’ His voice was soft by the end of his little speech and he shyly looked at Crowley, trying to guess if his message was coming across.

Crowley had tensed up during the speech and looked at Aziraphale, confused. ‘You asked Adam to create a place where Heaven can’t hear us?’

‘No,’ Aziraphale answered, Crowley slouched back in his chair disappointedly. ‘I asked Adam to make this place, your place, “soundproof”, so to say. We can say... or do anything here without their knowledge.’ He miracled another platter of seafood and two bottles of wine. 

‘I can miracle anything frivolous here without getting into trouble upstairs. And, you can do your little demonic tricks, whatever you like. Hell would be none the wiser.’ To avoid Crowley’s beautiful yellow eyes as they stared straight into his soul, he set his glass on the table and miracled a new side table beside the sofa, with a blooming hydrangea on it. ‘I think it looks lovely there, don’t you think?’

He didn't even see Crowley stand up and sit next to him on the couch. He just suddenly felt the fiend’s body very close to him, all the air left his lungs and he was starting to feel warm and even more nervous.

‘Adam did you that favour?’ Aziraphale nodded slowly.

‘I thought, for the arrangement…’ Aziraphale stared at Crowley, waiting for him to react to what he thought was rather good news.

Crowley cupped the Angel’s face and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s in a quick and desperate move. He lingered there, hoping to make up for the 6000 years of longing.

'How long do we have?' he whispered when he finally pulled away. Aziraphale was flustered and couldn’t answer straight away, he missed Crowley’s hand on his face as soon as it disappeared, but soon felt it snake around his waist. Excited, he studied the face he had admired for so long.

'My dear,' he finally said, he should have been clearer about his favour. 'We have forever.' Crowley relaxed and smiled. He pulled Aziraphale to him, kissed him again as if he was trying to merge their souls together. Aziraphale relaxed and let himself get swept into the hot frenzy of Crowley's touch.


End file.
